Unrequited Visions of Love
by Alonein-Darkness7
Summary: After the Demon World Tournament, Mukuro sees a chance of happiness with Hiei. Hiei, even with all of his eyes, doesn't see it. One sided MukuroHiei fic.


**Title:** Unrequited Visions of Love  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairing:** HieiMukuro

* * *

**Unrequited Visions of Love**

After spending years in the bug shaped fortress, Hiei was more than comfortable to go wherever he pleased. Mukuro was pleased that Hiei felt so at home since the fire demon had never really considered any place to be his home before. She even found it endearing that he would freely enter her room without even knocking. Although, she was well aware of his presence before his hand even fell on the doorknob so she was never surprised when he barged in.

They often sat in her room together, her on her large bed, him in the single chair in the room. They never really spoke; they had no need to do so. If they really did want to communicate they did so telepathically.

Mukuro was actually at peace with her life. But she wasn't happy. She really didn't believe that she could be happy but she wanted to try. With Hiei. Sexually. Sexual activities seemed to bring pleasure and happiness to many and she hoped that it could do the same to her.

Even though she had been sexually abused as a child, she felt like she was ready for a relationship. It only made since to try it with Hiei since it was no secret that she was attracted to him from the very start. After all, he was the first being that she had ever bared her full self to.

But the other demon was wary of every sexual approach she tried. He denied her offers when she took the direct approach and asked if he wanted to partake in the activity. She had slowly tried to work up to it with subtle touches but Hiei rejected her still.

Mukuro sighed to herself as she sat on her bed. The memory of Hiei's body pressed against her own as he fainted after she defeated him was a tingling whisper on her skin. She longed for his touch again and she would be damned to be denied once more.

Luckily, Hiei was approaching her quarters even as she pondered about ways to try and seduce him. Maybe if she would fake pleasuring herself so he would walk in on her? She shook that thought out of her head quickly.

Her bedroom door opened and Hiei closed it quietly behind himself as he walked in and took his usual seat. He closed his eyes and leaned back, kicking his feet up upon the table to make himself more comfortable like he normally did.

"Hiei," Mukuro spoke, making Hiei open his eyes lazily to stare at her. "Would you care to sit next to me?" She asked, patting beside herself on her large bed.

"I'm fine where I'm at." Hiei stated and closed his eyes once again, dismissing any further conversation.

Mukuro's frown deepened as her forehead creased with determination. Why did he not want her? Didn't he ever imagine how wonderful she could make him feel? Mukuro smirked as an idea finally formed. She would make him imagine such things.

She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her bent knees as she watched Hiei carefully as she sent him an image.

_The two of them as they were after their fight in the tournament; Hiei exhausted, his eyes ready to close for a well deserved rest as he leaned against Mukuro for support, her arm wrapped around his waist for support. "Hiei," Mukuro whispered as her hand slithered tighter around him. She leaned her face closer to his, her hair brushing against his face slightly._

_ Her other hand joined the one wrapped around him already. She gently traced over his waist, making his stomach muscles twitch at the unfamiliar contact. Her hands dared to travel lower, trailing over the front of his crotch._

Hiei's face twitched as he opened his eyes and narrowed them at her. "Mukuro," he warned. She ignored the warning and continued.

_Her hands were persistent, tracing over the form in his pants. She rubbed with the heel of her hand, slowing feeling him start to harden against her even as he succumbed more to his need to sleep. "Relax," she cooed to him, pressing the side of her face against his neck and nuzzling slightly. One hand dipped below his waistband and touched the heated skin._

"That is enough!" Hiei shouted, kicking the table at the area right beside her. She stared at the shattered splinters of wood calmly then brought her gaze back to him. "I don't know why you have this sort of fascination with me but it stops now." He stood and his hand automatically fell to the hilt of his sword out of habit when his anger rose. "You no longer are the strongest in this fortress; you would be wise to remember that." He threatened, his voice a low growl.

"Why are you so against this?" Mukuro asked.

"Why are you so for this?" Hiei shot right back. He didn't wait for a reply though and simply turned, leaving the room and Mukuro alone.

Mukuro frowned. Then she thought some more, her determination not deterred.


End file.
